A wide range of tomosynthetic imaging techniques has previously been demonstrated to be useful in examining three-dimensional objects by means of radiation. These imaging techniques differ in the size and configuration of the effective imaging aperture. At one extreme, the imaging aperture approaches zero (i.e., a pinhole) and the resulting display is characterized by images produced from a single transmission radiograph. This yields an infinitely wide depth of field and therefore no depth information can be extracted from the image. At the other extreme, the aperture approaches a surrounding ring delimiting a maximal numerical aperture resulting in projection angles orthogonal to the long axis of the irradiated object. This yields an infinitely narrow depth of field and hence no information about adjacent slices through the object can be ascertained. It therefore follows that a "middle ground" approach, which provides the ability to adapt a sampling aperture to a particular task, would be highly advantageous.
The key to achieving the full potential of diagnostic flexibility lies in the fact that perceptually meaningful three-dimensional reconstructions can be produced from optical systems having any number of different aperture functions. That fact can be exploited since any aperture can be approximated by summation of a finite number of appropriately distributed point apertures. The key is to map all incrementally obtained projective data into a single three-dimensional matrix. To accomplish this goal, one needs to ascertain all positional degrees of freedom existing between the object of interest, the source of radiation, and the detector.
In the past, the relative positions of the object, the source, and the detector have been determined by fixing the position of the object relative to the detector while the source of radiation is moved along a predetermined path, i.e. a path of known or fixed geometry. Projective images of the object are then recorded at known positions of the source of radiation. In this way, the relative positions of the source of radiation, the object of interest, and the detector can be determined for each recorded image.
Previously, a method and system has been described which enables the source of radiation to be decoupled from the object of interest and the detector. This is accomplished by fixing the position of the object of interest relative to the detector and providing a fiducial reference which is in a fixed position relative to the coupled detector and object. The position of the image of the fiducial reference in the recorded image then can be used to determine the position of the source of radiation.
However, none of the existing techniques can be used in the most general application wherein the radiation source, the object of interest, and the detector are independently positioned for each projection. In such systems, there are nine possible degrees of freedom: 2 translational and 1 displacement degrees of freedom for the radiation source relative to the selected object and 2 translational, 1 displacement, 2 tilting, and 1 rotational degrees of freedom for the recording medium relative to the selected object. It is highly desirable to have a system and a method for constructing a three-dimensional radiographic display from two-dimensional projective data wherein the source of radiation, the object of interest, and the detector are all allowed to independently and arbitrarily vary in position relative to each other.